Elizabeth Adams
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Elizabeth is a hard of hearing girl, she is also a care kid. She doesn't fit in at Elm Tree House but she enjoys the chaos! This is her life and some of her EXTREMELY PRIVATE book, in which she writes exactly how she feels about events and people. Eventually this will be Rick/OC. Please review!
1. Prologue

**This is just an introduction. The next chapter will be into the first episode of Tracy Beaker Returns. **

I walked into my room and shut the door. I sat at my desk and took out my book. I opened it and read through it again, mumbling it to myself.

_I try to forget my life before I came here. No one would want to remember it. Everything they did to me. There are things I'll never forget. Like finding my mum dead. _

_I buckled my shoes and stood up. I walked out of my room and looked around. I couldn't see him but he'd be here somewhere. I crept to mum's room. He was lying on the ground, holding a knife. I looked at mum. She was all red. I turned and ran out of the room. I ran from the apartment and went to the opposite door. I banged it until it opened. The nice old lady stood there. I grabbed her arm and pulled her across the hall. I took her to mum's room and she put a hand over her mouth before she lifted me. _

_" I'll call the police," she said. I gasped. I heard her. It was the first voice I ever heard. _

_" Where will I go," I croaked. _

_" I know a very nice place," she said. I nodded and she put me down as we reached her apartment. Her mouth moved but I couldn't hear. She pointed to a chair. _

_I was sent to my uncle's house. It was while I was there and at the hospital one day they realised I needed hearing aids. _

_ I didn't like being with Uncle Greg. He was mean to me and hit me a lot. He had a daughter. She's a lot older than me. I wonder if she would have stopped him hurting me. We moved around a lot. My uncle was a con man then he gambled the money he had got from conning people. Then he was caught by the police and put it jail. I wanted to go and live with my gran but they said no. I was sent to Pine Green home. A few weeks after I found out gran died. That was when I was eight. _

A shadow fell over me and I looked around. I smiled and turned my hearing aids on.

" Time for lunch Elizabeth," Mike said. I nodded and stood up.


	2. Burneywood part 1

Sadly I have no ideas for series 1 and 2 so this story will be starting with series 3. Elizabeth is 14 by the way.

* * *

I walked downstairs, pushing my hearing aids in. I went into the kitchen and made myself a ham toastie for breakfast. I looked around the empty kitchen. It's strange early in the morning. It's quiet. It's never quiet when everyone is awake.

I cleaned my plate as the door buzzed. I sighed and walked towards the door as some of the others came downstairs. Tracy opened the door and a boy was pushed in. A man followed him and behind him there were two girls and a boy. Carmen pushed past me and grabbed the first boy. Tracy pulled her back.

" He's the one who stole my stuff at Burneywood," she yelled.

" Calm down Carmen," Tracy said.

" It's alright Carmen. You've got new stuff," I said.

" Who are you," Gus asked.

" Can you wait a few minutes Gus. Lets find out what happened," I said.

" There was a fire at Burneywood," the man said.

" So you they are staying here," Carmen said.

" Yes," he said.

" I'm not sharing my room with them," Carmen shouted.

" Now what's wrong," Mike asked, coming downstairs.

" Dennis Stockle. We have to move some of the kids here," he said.

" Mike, Jeff's hungry," Harry said.

" Elizabeth, could you get breakfast ready and Tracy phone Gina. I'll sort out the people from Burneywood," Mike said. I nodded and went to the kitchen. The others followed me.

" We can't have breakfast. We need to be dressed," Gus said.

" You go and get dressed Gus if you want. But it doesn't make much of a difference. You aren't usually up at this time," I said. He walked out of the kitchen and looked at the table where everyone was sitting.

" Carmen, get bowls, Tee, get spoons, Johnny, get cups," I said, the three groaned slightly but did as I said. I put cereal, juice and milk on the table then sat down. Mike came in followed by Gus who was asking questions.

" Why don't you know how long they'll be staying," Gus said.

" We don't know how bad the fire was," Mike told him.

" I heard Burneywood was burnt to the ground," Liam said.

" Not helping," I said.

" If you are finished can you get dressed," Mike said. Everyone stood up and rushed out. I stood slowly and lifted the bowls on the table. I took them to the sink then did the same with everything else.

" Elizabeth," Mike said. I looked at him. " Tracy can wash them. You go get dressed."

" Alright," I said. I ran to my room and got dressed. I had a shower last night so didn't need to do that. I slipped on a pair of shoes then brushed my hair. I looked in the mirror and pulled my sleeves down, to hide the scars. I walked to the bathroom and knocked, when no one answered I walked in and brushed my teeth. I walked down the hall and into Harry's room.

" Need any help," I asked.

" I'm fine. But Jeff still doesn't know how to tie his shoes," Harry said, sitting on his bed. I nodded and sat beside him.

" So you tie a knot then take one string and make a loop. Wrap the other string around and pull it through the little hole. Then pull both sides. Do you understand Jeff," I asked, as I tied the shoes. Harry nodded Jeff's head and I smiled.

" Then lets go downstairs," I said.


	3. Burneywood part 2

Harry ran out of the room in front of me I followed him downstairs and into the living room. Liam, Frank and Johnny were at the pool table and Elektra was flicking through the tv channels. The Burneywoods were sitting around the table, Gus standing in front of them asking questions.

" The bathrooms are free if you want to go up," I said, looking at them. The blonde girl jumped up and left the room. " I'm Elizabeth and this is Harry," I said.

" And this is Jeff," he said and I smiled.

" I'm Tyler," the younger boy said.

" Rick and this is Kitty," the older boy said.

" Nice to meet you," I said, walking over to the computer.

" They're weird," Harry said.

" No, they just need to get used to it here and they've probably been up all night. The fire was very early this morning," I said. " And how can you possibly tell."

" That's what Jeff thinks," he said.

" And what does Jeff think of me," Liam asked.

" Annoying, cheating and a scammer who likes playing jokes," Harry said, after he lifted Jeff to his ear.

" Oh really," Liam said.

" Well he isn't wrong," I laughed.

" What does Jeff think of me Harry," I asked.

" Funny and kind. And makes the best cupcakes in the world," he said and I laughed. I logged on to the computer and began to play a game. After a few minutes I stopped and turned the computer off. I ran out of the room to the office.

" Mike, can I use the oven," I asked.

" Depends," he said.

" On what," I asked.

" I get the biggest cupcake," he said and I smiled. I went to the kitchen and got out the ingredients and utensils. I preheated the oven and began making vanilla and toffee cupcakes.

" So what are you making now," Tracy asked, coming into the kitchen as I took the tray out of the oven.

" Vanilla and toffee. But I'm not finished yet. So don't touch," I said, hitting her hand as she tried to grab a cupcake. After twenty minutes they had cooled and were iced. I put them on a plate and took them into the office first where Gina, Mike, Tracy and Dennis were.

" Do you want one," I said, Mike stood up and took the largest one and took a bite out of it.

" Delicious as always Elizabeth. Make sure you share them with the others," he said.

" I don't get a choice about that. They always eat them," I said as Gina and Tracy took a cupcake each. I turned to Dennis.

" Would you like one," I asked.

" No," he said.

" I better go give one to the others then," I said, leaving the office. I went to the living room. " I wonder how many cupcakes I'll get to eat myself," I said loudly. At the word cupcake my friends ran towards me and grabbed one each. Behind them the Burneywoods took one slowly. They stared at them for a second.

" Don't worry they aren't poisonous," I said. Tyler bit into his and nodded. Rick and Kitty did the same.

" What is it," the blonde girl asked.

" Vanilla and toffee cupcake. I'm Elizabeth," I said.

" Lizanne," she said, putting the cupcake on the plate. I put the plate on the table then sat on the couch.

* * *

" Jeff misses Sapphire." I turned around and smiled.

" I know. Why don't you ring her and tell her to come round. But not now. It's still early," I said.

" What are you doing," Harry asked.

" Just writing," I said. " Do you want me to play with you." Harry nodded and I closed my book and stood up. He took my hand and pulled me from the room up to the attic.

" So why are we up here," I asked.

" Jeff wants Sapphire's stuff in her room again," he said.

" Harry no. Rick and Tyler need somewhere to sleep. But why don't you come up here. It's just like her room with all her stuff," I said. " Now why don't we go downstairs and play Connect 4."

" Alright," he said.

" Good," I said, walking back downstairs. Harry took the box and began to set the game up.

" Which one of you skanky Burneywoodies stole some of my shampoo. I bet it was you," Carmen yelled, glaring at Tyler.

" Catch me smelling like a girl," Tyler retorted.

" Carmen it's only shampoo," I said.

" Calm down it doesn't matter," Frank said.

" You don't know what it was like. You weren't there," she said.

" Carmen, I was. Remember," I said.

" I'm beginning to feel like I was the way you go on about it," Liam said. Carmen stormed out of the room and I sighed.

" I win," Harry said.

" Already, I've only put one piece in," I said, smiling. He grinned and I pulled the thing to let the pieces out.


	4. Burneywood part 3

I put my cardigan on my bed then walked to the bookshelf. I lifted Little Women then walked back to my bed. I stopped in front of the mirror and sighed. I ran my fingers over the scars on my chest and arms. I sighed and went to lie on my bed. I opened it to the first chapter and began to read.

I stopped reading when I heard noise from outside. I stood up and walked to the window. When I didn't see anything I pulled my cardigan on and I ran out of my room and downstairs.

"What happened," I asked as Mike came in with Carmen and Elektra.

"Carmen and Elektra thought it would be a good idea to set Tyler and Rick's things on fire," Mike said.

"Really after everything they've been through today you burn their stuff," I said.

"My stuff was stolen at Burneywood," Carmen said.

"But they never burnt it," I said, walking to the fridge. I took out a peach and bit into it as the door opened again. I turned around.

"Sorry about your stuff. Carmen and Elektra don't always think about what they are doing. There should be old clothes in the attic if you need any," I said.

"Thanks," Tyler said.

"No problem," I said, walking out of the kitchen and going back to my room. I closed the door and sat at my desk.

_For the second time today I've felt like someone watching me. It's probably just my imagination. But I'm nearly sure someone was watching me. And I'm sure it was Rick. _

_I hate people looking at me, ever since I lived with my uncle. It's the idea they might see my scars. In school at PE they'd think it was scary or they'd laugh. No wonder I had hardly any friends in primary. It's not as bad in secondary but it seems likes every student in my class hates me. _

"Elizabeth, do you know where Johnny's envelope is," Tee asked. I closed my book and looked at her.

"No, has someone taken it," I asked.

"It's not there. He's went to tell Mike," she said.

"Oh," I said. She closed my bedroom door and pushed a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Do you think it could have been one of them," she whispered.

"I don't think so. I don't think they're thieves," I said.

"HOUSE MEETING NOW." We heard Mike yell.

"Come on," I said, standing up. We walked out of the room and went downstairs. I sat down and Mike looked at us all.

"Johnny's money has been stolen. I want it on my desk in ten minutes," Mike said.

" That gives them a chance to hide it. We're searching your room. Right now," Dennis said.

* * *

I put my book under the wardrobe then sat on my bed, waiting. I heard Gus yelling about his things being moved.

My door opened and Dennis walked in.

"I don't have his money. Why would I take it," I said.

"Because you wanted to use it for something," Dennis said.

"See that jewellery box. I have all my money in their. More than what Johnny has, why would I want his money," I said. After a few minutes he left and I sighed, he better not be here for long.


	5. Book entries

There was a fire a few weeks ago. Nothing serious just the roof. And apart from that there's been peace and quiet, well as quiet you can get here. Dennis has left, which is brilliant. He was terrible. He banned everything. Only of the Burneywood kids is still here: Tyler. Lizanne is with her family and Kitty has been sent to a special care home and Rick's been fostered but he'll probably be back. Fostering never works out when you are older than ten.

I suppose the first few weeks of summer haven't been boring! Summer camp starts tomorrow, it's the only time I really spend with my friends during summer. Drama, music and dancing for a week. Great. We're putting on The Wizard of Oz. Eve says I'm sure to get Dorothy but I don't know. I prefer being in the chorus and be quiet little me, well me with people I don't really know.

* * *

For the first time in ages there's a free room at the Dumping Ground. Sapphire's old room could hardly be counted. She was only out a week when the Burneywoods came here. Anyway, Liam's gone, he's went to live with his long lost older brother, he's a police man. How ironic!

I really feel sorry for Lily, she just wants her family to be together again but the Perrys won't let Rosie and Poppy see their dad.

* * *

**My ideas for the episode are sort if running out. So I'm trying to get series 3 out of the way because I have loads of ideas for the gap between series 3 and The Dumping Ground. **


	6. Eggs

I looked up and bit my pen. How come some things are so hard to put on paper.

_Five years ago today Gran died. I still miss her. She was the only member of my family I liked. I wonder what my dad was like. Probably some idiot who only cared about himself. Probably has loads of children he never even knew about. _

I jumped when I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled at Tracy. I lifted my hearing aids off the desk and shoved them in.

" Yea."

"I figured you were up here with no hearing aids saying you didn't come down when I shouted earlier," she said.

"Yep," I said. Tracy sat on my bed.

" You might be getting a new computer," she said.

" How," I asked.

" Everyone else is paired up with an egg. The egg breaks no computer. Either you can supervise or be in a group of three," Tracy said.

" Supervise. Don't have to do much then," I said, smiling.

" I thought so," she said.

" I'll check on everyone later but now I need to tidy my bookshelf," I said, standing up and looking at the shelf.

" I'll leave you to it," Tracy said, before she left.

I pulled the books off then sorted them alphabetically. I looked at the clock and saw it was nearly time for lunch. Time to check everyone I suppose. I walked out of my room and along the hall, listening for voices. I heard Tee and went into her room.

" How is your egg, is it broken yet," I asked her and Frank.

" No, Eggward's doing fine. He's asleep," Tee said.

" Eggward," I asked, trying not to laugh.

" Her idea," Frank said.

" Right. Do you know where the others are," I asked.

" No," Tee said.

" Ok, I'll go then," I said, leaving. I walked along the hallway, looking into each room for people. I saw Harry and Carmen come down the opposite hall with Rick behind them. Oh yea, he was coming back today.

" How's your egg," I asked Carmen.

" Good," she said, holding it out. There was a face on it. I nodded then looked at Harry.

" Having fun egg sitting," I asked. He nodded.

" Of course he is. Come on Harry, lets go downstairs for lunch," Carmen said, taking his hand and walking away.

" She's babying him way too much," I said. " You got kicked out of your foster home then," I said to Rick.

" Yes," he said.

" What happened," I asked.

" One of my foster brothers," he said.

" Foster families are always the exact same. The siblings hunt for something terrible to get you out," I said. He nodded and I walked downstairs. I sat down and reached for a sandwich.

" Where are your eggs," Tracy said. I watched as everyone put their eggs out.

" It's a miracle. They are all still in one piece," I said.

* * *

" Elizabeth," Tracy said as I walked downstairs.

" Is something wrong," I asked.

" Have you seen Harry," she said.

" I thought he was with Carmen," I said.

" She left him alone. He's run off," she said.

" I'll look for him. Have you checked Sapphire's."

" He's not there," she said as I ran past her and out the front door. I rushed through the streets towards Sapphire's. Harry probably wanted to see her. I sighed and ran into the park.

" When I get back Carmen's dead," I muttered. Anything could happen to him. He doesn't know anything about the world. I stopped and pulled on my plait. I looked around and sighed with relief when I saw Harry and Sapphire. I ran to them.

" Harry, you're ok. What were you thinking running off," I said, hugging him. " Do you want me to take him back Saff," I asked.

" No, the police are coming. This woman thinks I'm Harry's mum and I left him. You go home. Tell everyone he's fine. I'll bring him back," she said. I nodded and left quickly. I ran back to the Dumping Ground and into the office.

" He's alright. He's with Saff," I said.

" And where are they," Gina asked.

" I don't really know what happened but some woman thinks Saff's Harry's mum and called the police," I said. Mike sighed and put his head on his hand. I left the office and folded my arms. I walked into the living room and looked around.

" Where's Carmen," I asked.

" Don't know," Tee said.

" You all seem gloomy. What happened. Or let me guess. You all broke your eggs. I knew it. I knew you wouldn't be able to do it," I said.

" It's harder than you'd think," Tyler said.

" We won't get a computer now," Frank said. I nodded and left the room. I walked upstairs to Carmen's room. I went in and glared at her.

" What were you thinking, leaving him alone," I said. " Are you really that stupid. You can see how much he misses Saff and if he's being ignored by someone who said they'd take care of him obviously her go to someone who he knows cares about him. You should have been watching him." I tried my hardest not to loose my temper. Carmen stood up and walked towards me.

" It's not my fault. You ignored him all day.." She said.

" Because five years ago today my grandmother died and today Harry could have been knocked down or kidnapped. All because of you. What were you thinking," I said, my voice louder than usual. I shoved her to the ground then ran. I ran downstairs and leaned against the piano. The front door opened and Sapphire and Harry walked in. Sapphire looked at me and I smiled.

" Come on Harry. Why don't we get something to eat then play outside," I said. He nodded and walked over to me.

" Elizabeth, why don't you have a mum," he asked.

" When I was a baby my mum was killed. I went around the rest of my family but none of them wanted me. Anyway, the Dumping Ground's great," I said, trying to make my life sound alrightish.

I took a packet of crisps from the cupboard and grabbed two Capri-Suns then I walked outside with the little boy. We sat on the steps and I handed him a drink and I opened the crisps.

" I'm sorry," Harry said.

" You didn't do anything wrong Harry. But I still have to tell Mike where I'm going if I'm leaving. And I'm fourteen, you're eight. You understand," I said. He nodded. " Good, come on. Hurry and help me eat these. We have to hide the evidence after or else Gina will murder us." Harry laughed and put his hand in the crisp bag.

" You're not like my mum are you Elizabeth," he asked.

" No, I'm like your big sister who gets you everything you want and always knows how to make you laugh," I said, tickling him.

* * *

" Right eggs," Tracy said, putting the egg cups on the table. Everyone put in an egg. Tracy lifted each of them.

" Before I gave you these I put a mark on the bottom. None of these have a mark. I can't believe you all broke your eggs," Tracy said.

" Tracy, since technically I didn't have an egg. Can I get my own laptop," I asked, leaning forward on the table. She shook her head and I sighed.


	7. School shopping

**Hi, just skipping ahead to after the series. **

I walked into the living room and looked at everyone.

" It's not the same without Tracy," I said, sitting down.

" Tracy made things fun. You were never bored when she was here," Tee said.

" There has to be something to do," Jody said.

" Watch a DVD," Carmen said.

" We could go somewhere. If someone asks Mike," Tyler suggested.

" I'm not in the mood for bowling," I said.

" And that's Mike's answer to everything," Elektra said.

" Well at least there's only two weeks of summer left then we are back at school so we won't have nothing to do," I said.

" Two weeks, you're kidding," Johnny said. I shook my head as Mike walked into the room.

" Guess what arrived today," He said. He smiled and looked at each of us in turn.

" School letters," I said. Mike nodded, the grin not leaving his face. We all groaned.

" Afraid so. Each of you take your letter and go see what you need. We will be going shopping in two hours," he said. There was a loud sigh as we all stood up and left the room. I opened my letter and looked through it. I then opened my wardrobe and pulled my uniform out of the back of it. I'd need more polo shirts, they were practically grey. My jumper would do me another year but I needed a new skirt and some trousers. Shoes too. My blazer was also getting small.

I walked back downstairs going through the letter which included my timetable and what class I would be in for registration. I flicked the page. Sports uniform changing for girls. Shorts. I ran to the office.

" Mike, I refuse to wear shorts for PE," I said. Mike looked at me and I showed him the letter.

" I'll ring the school and see what I can do," he said.

" And if I am not allowed to wear a tracksuit you'll get me excused from PE all year," I asked.

" No, now come on its time to go," he said. We walked into the hall where everyone was standing, asking what class everyone was going to be in.

" What about you Elizabeth," Carmen asked.

" Uh 11C green," I said, glancing at the page in my hand.

" So's Rick," Tyler said.

" So I won't be alone in all my classes," I said.

* * *

We jumped out of the van at Schools and Students. We ran in and I looked for the things I needed.

" Elizabeth, what do I get," Jody asked.

" Let's see. You're first year. So a skirt, polo shirts, a jumper and a blazer," I said. " Now lets get them."

" Can't I wear trousers," she asked.

" Not in first year," I laughed. " But you can wear tights all year."

After an hour of searching we all had uniforms.

Harry was the only one going to Saint Matthew's primary this year. The rest of us were at Fern Field high school.

Back in the van we headed for Eason to get stationary.


	8. Getting to the beach

I opened one eye and looked at Mike.

' Time to get up,' he signed. I shook my head. ' We are going to the beach.' Then he left the room. I sat up and groaned.

The beach, really? Every year we go to the beach but never make it. I wonder if there is even such a thing as a beach.

I pulled on a pair of denim dungarees and a top that reached just above my elbows. I tied my hair up then slipped on my trainers. Finally I put my hearing aids in then used the bathroom. I went downstairs for breakfast and was one of the first down.

" Gina, why do we have to go on the same trip every year. We never get to the beach," I asked.

" Why do we," Tee asked.

" Mike wants to, yeah, so try to have fun," Gina replied.

" And I promise we will get to the beach this time," Mike said.

" You say that every year and this is our sixth time going to the beach, and I haven't ever been to the beach," Gus said. I ate my breakfast as everyone else came into the kitchen.

* * *

I put on my headphones and turned my iPod on as we left the Dumping Ground. I looked around. Currently everyone was happy but how long would that last?

In the front Mike was driving, Gina and Melanie beside him. Tee and Carmen were sitting together, behind them was Rick and Tyler then there was Frank and Johnny. I was behind them with Harry beside me. In the single seats there was Elektra, Gus and Jody.

I closed my eyes and slept until the van stopped. I opened my eyes and smiled.

" Well you did it Mike. You finally got us to the beach," I said, as I jumped out. He smiled at me as I ran off to join everyone else.

" I'm going to build a huge sandcastle," Jody said.

" Can I help," Harry asked. Jody nodded.

" I want to help," Tyler said.

" You can both help, imagine the size of a sandcastle built by three people," I said. Everyone else said what they planned to do today.

" I'm going to find a cave to explore," I said. " Might even find a treasure chest." Everyone laughed.

* * *

I walked along the top of the beach looking for holes.

" You find anything yet." I turned around and shook my head.

" Not yet but I'll find something," I said. He kicked the football he was holding to Frank and followed me. I saw a huge hole and smiled. I walked into it and looked around.

" It's cool the way the sea does all this," I said.

" It does," Rick said. I turned to face him.

" Yes, the sea causes rock to erode. Different types of rock erode at different times. So it forms a cave but that was a really bad explanation," I said.

" It wasn't that bad," he said. He stepped closer to me and I looked down.

" Come on, let's see how far we can go in," I said, as I began to walk. Rick grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I looked at him and smiled slightly. He stepped forward so our shoes were touching. I closed my eyes and a second later his mouth was on mine. I moved back a few seconds later and looked at him.

" What," I whispered.

" I like you Elizabeth," he said. I smiled shyly and looked down. A minute later I looked at him again.

" I like you too," I said. I sat on the ground and he sat beside me.

" Be my girlfriend," he asked I smiled and nodded then put my arms around him.

" We don't have to tell them all. Do we, you know they'd tease us," I asked.

" No, just us," he said and I smiled. We sat for ages talking, about everything.

" My uncle hated me. He hurt me everyday when he got home. I was glad when he got sent to prison even though I didn't want to be in care. It's not as bad as I thought," I said.

" We moved every six months so mum and dad wouldn't get caught conning someone. They never stopped. When I was little I like it, I got everything I wanted. Then they were put in jail I realised it wasn't as good as they made it out to be," Rick said. I looked at my watch and laughed.

" It's four o clock. They'll be sending out a search party for us soon. Come on," I said. We stood up and walked out of the cave and went back to the others.


	9. Problems in the Dumping Ground

" I'm going to Eve's," I said, standing in the door of the office.

" Be back for dinner," Mike said.

" Ok. Bye," I said.

I left the Dumping Ground and walked to my friend's house. I let myself in and ran upstairs.

" What class are you in," Eve asked as I sat on the floor.

" 11C, you," I said.

" B," she said. Anna and Claire nodded.

" You're all in the same class. That's not fair," I said. " Do you know what class the Hannah's are in?"

" No, so there's a chance you'll have a friend in class," Anna said and I smiled.

" One of the kids from the Dumping Ground is in my class," I said.

" I didn't think anyone there was the same age as you," Claire said.

" A new one that came over the summer," I said and the nodded as the door banged open and Hannah and Hannah ran in.

" What class are you in," Eve asked again.

" A," Hannah M answered.

" D," Hannah O said.

" It's not fair. You three are in the same class then we're on our own," I said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

I walked back into the Dumping Ground and into the kitchen.

" Hi all," I said, sitting down. Nobody replied. " Ok, I'll try it again. Hi everyone." Nobody even looked at me. " Did I do something wrong?"

" You think I'm angry and over protective of Tee," Johnny said.

" That my sense of style is weird," Tee said.

" That I am a brat," Lily said.

" My jokes are stupid and pointless," Tyler said.

My eyes widened and I jumped up, I ran to my room and grabbed my book. I flicked it to each page and nodded. I ran downstairs with it and looked at everyone.

" Who told you I thought that," I asked.

" It was Carmen," Harry said, grinning at me.

" I write down everything I think about everyone. That's what I thought when I first met you. Things have changed now. I know you better," I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike and Gina standing watching. " Read it for yourself." I said, as my book was passed around I made sure people only read the page about them.

I sat down and began to eat my coldish dinner and glared at Carmen.

* * *

I put my book on the top shelf of my wardrobe and closed it. I walked out of my room and towards Carmen's. I could hear her and Lily talking. I walked in.

" Lily, can I talk to Carmen for a minute," I asked. She nodded and walked out.

" How much did you read," I asked.

" Of what," she asked.

" My book," I said.

" I know your dad left you and your mum was murdered and your uncle abused you and used you for conning people. That you have scars all over your body," she said.

" What part of private do you not understand. No one reads my book. Get it," I said. I walked towards her and kicked her then punched her. Carmen toppled to the floor and I ran downstairs.

" Why can't people read you book," Jody asked, sitting beside me.

" I don't want people to know what's happened to me. I write everything I think down and I know that's not a good thing. People could read it and think I hate them but I did when I first met them but we're friends now," I said.

" Oh, can you give me the remote," she asked. I smiled and handed it to her.

* * *

The Next Morning

I sat at the table and grabbed a piece of toast.

" Has everyone got food," Gina asked. " Where's Carmen?"

" She isn't down yet," Lily replied.

" She should hurry or there will be no breakfast left," Mike laughed. Carmen walked into the kitchen and to the table. The only seat was beside me.

" Will someone swap seats with me," she said.

" Carmen, sit down," Mike said.

" I'm not sitting beside her," she said, glaring at me.

" Well I don't want to sit beside a lying, thieving crybaby. But I'm not complaining," I said.

" Elizabeth," Gina said.

" Take it back," Carmen said.

" No, I'm sitting here. And you can sit there. You can't always get what you want Carmen," I said.

" I'm not sitting beside her Mike," she said. I sighed.

" May I be excused. I'm not hungry anymore," I said, standing up and leaving the room. I ran to my bedroom and opened my book. I grabbed a pencil and stared at the blank page.

It is 9:38 and already I have lost my temper. Carmen refused to sit in the seat beside me at breakfast. I didn't want to sit beside her. She's such a child, she thinks she can always get what she wants.

" Elizabeth. What happened at breakfast," Mike asked. I stood up and walked to the window.

" Carmen read my book last night and after she told everyone what I'd said about them. She read it out of spite. I didn't do anything to her," I said. " Have you talked to her."

" Yes.."

" And she told you a completely different story," I interrupted.

" Yes, now what did you do to make Carmen angry," Mike asked.

" Well it could have been anything I did yesterday but I think I know what it was. I didn't do anything to her exactly. You know Carmen when she gets an idea in her head it doesn't leave. So since the egg challenge she's thought Rick liked her," I said.

" And," Mike said.

" Yesterday she saw us kissing. I tried talking to her. But that doesn't work with Carmen," I said. Mike smiled.

" The joys of having so many teenagers in the house," he said.

" It could be worse," I said.

" Do you want to go downstairs and have something to eat now," he asked. I nodded and walked out of the room behind him. I sat down and grabbed the tv remote from the table. I flicked through the channels stopping at Horrible Histories.

" I don't want to watch that," Carmen said, glaring at me from her seat beside Lily.

" You aren't even watching it. You are looking at that magazine," Jody said. " And I like this show." She sat beside me and I smiled.

" Turn it over," Carmen said.

" I am not in a good mood Carmen. You do not want to see me angry so we are watching what I want," I said.

" Carmen, leave her alone," Tee said.

* * *

In the living room.

Gina stood looking at everyone.

" Now why are Carmen and Elizabeth not talking to each other," she asked.

" It was Carmen's idea to read Elizabeth's book. I didn't know she'd tell everyone what she had written. If I knew that I would have told her not to read it," Lily said, quickly.

" And why did she want to read it Lily," Gina asked. Lily shrugged and and walked out of the room.

" Carmen wanted to get back at her. I don't know why," Johnny said.

" And she lets no one read her book. I think she thought she could use something against her," Tee said.

" Yes but why was Carmen upset in the first place," Gina asked. She looked around the room, watching everyone.

" Well," she asked when no one replied.

" Why are you asking us Gina," Jody asked.

" Because, Elizabeth doesn't hold grudges and she currently is holding one against Carmen. And Carmen isn't usually so snappy," she said. " Gus do you know what happened," she asked. Gus flicked back in his notebook.

" I was in my room then heard a strange noise, I walked out of my room and looked up the hall. I saw Carmen, Elizabeth and Rick. Carmen was upset and Elizabeth was saying something but I couldn't hear what. A minute later Carmen ran past me then Rick and Elizabeth went into their rooms after kissing again," Gus said.

" Oh," Gina said, nodding. Everyone turned to look at Rick, he lifted his pool cue and took his shot, ignoring everyone.

* * *

I leant against the filing cabinet staring ahead. Carmen sat in the chair.

" Now we know what happened but why did you do it," Gina said.

" She kissed him on purpose. She knew I liked him," Carmen said.

" May I just mention 'liked' is past tense," I said.

" Elizabeth," Mike said.

" She read my PRIVATE book. The one I don't let anyone read except you and Tracy. She told everyone what I said about them when I first met them. But she forgot to mention that I have written different things since then. And because of that. I had to show everyone what I had written about them," I said.

" Carmen, you know Elizabeth doesn't like people reading her book. Why did you do that," Gina asked.

" I wanted to see what she had written," Carmen said.

" I would have shown you if you asked," I said.

" I didn't want you to know. It was to make everyone hate you," she said. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

" Now I want you to say sorry to each other," Mike said.

" Sorry Carmen," I said.

" Sorry," she mumbled.

" So are we happy," Gina asked.

" Yes, I'm going to my room," I said, walking out of the office and running upstairs.


	10. Back to School

The van stopped outside the school and we all climbed out.

" Welcome back to endless torture," I muttered.

" It's not that bad," Tee said.

" Yes it is," I said.

" Have fun," Mike shouted before he drove off.

We all walked though the side door and went out separate ways.

" Here's your class Jody, have fun," I said. She hugged me then walked into the classroom.

" So where's our class," Rick asked.

" Upstairs. Humanities 13," I said. We walked up the main stairs and towards our classroom. I opened the door and everyone turned around.

" Look, little orphan Lizzie's back."

" I thought her grades would be so bad she wouldn't get in to year 11."

I ignored the taunts and put my bag down by a desk and sat down, Rick sat beside me and looked at me.

" Is it always like that," he asked.

" In this school care kids are as bad as chewing gum on your shoe. That's what most people think. There are some people who aren't bad. Even some teachers are stereotypical," I said.

" Oh," he said. Rachel Webber bounced up to us.

" Who are you," she asked, looking at Rick.

" Rick Barber," he said.

" Come and sit with us. You don't want to sit beside her," she said.

" Why not," he asked.

" She's a care kid and she can't hear," she said.

" I'm a care kid too. What's wrong with that," he said. Rachel nodded then walked away.

" Exhibit A," I said, grinning.

" Why did she say you can't hear," he asked.

" I turn my hearing aids off during group discussions. I read people's lips then sign what I think. Some of the stupid ones really think I'm deaf. It's funny," I laughed as Miss Davis came in and sat at the desk.

" Good morning everyone," she said. There were mumbled replies. " Welcome back to a new school year. And because you weren't in this class last year when I get to your name in the register say something about yourself."

" Miss Davis is alright. She teaches English and Drama. She feels sorry for us," I said.

" Elizabeth Adams."

" Here Miss. I love musicals and my favourite is the Sound of Music," I said, while signing everything.

" The deaf girl who loves films who'd have thought."

" How can see hear the music in them." I smiled as people whispered.

" Rick Barber," Miss Davis said.

" Here. I play guitar and I'm a care kid," he said.

" Another one."

" You're kidding. Why do we get them in our class."

" I will not have any of that. Do any of you know Elizabeth and Rick. Get to know them before you prejudge them," Miss Davis said.

" Told you," I whispered. Miss Davis went through the rest of the register and then began to talk about the school rules.

We all stood up while she checked our uniforms. Black shoes with laces or velcro, top button done and tie done right.

" At last," I said, when the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked outside. I dumped my bag outside my next class and Rick did the same.

" Let's go to the canteen," I said. Rick nodded and we walked through the corridors and outside to the canteen.

" Elizabeth. Rick," Jody shouted. She ran towards us with another girl.

" How was your morning," I asked.

" Great. My form teacher Mrs Gallagher thought I was your sister. She saw you hugging me before you went to your class. We got to play names games. It was fun. And Mrs Gallagher said we probably won't do any work today," she said, she stopped and panted.

" Slow down Jody," Rick said.

" Sorry. Anyway this is Lucy," she said.

" Nice to meet you Lucy," I said. " Why don't we go in and get something to eat."

" And you can find the others and tell them everything," Rick said. I opened the door and we walked in.

" Ok, so Jody is a chatterbox and she is slightly annoying but she's sweet," I said, when Jody ran towards Tyler and Tee. I bought an apple and a bottle of water then sat down.


	11. Chapter 11

**I just want to say something. When I write things I do it for fun. I post them because I think other people might enjoy them. I got an extremely mean comment and would just like to say...**

**Don't comment if you don't like it. I am not making you read my stories. If you haven't anything nice to say don't say it. **

**I don't care if people don't like my stories. They aren't for everyone but don't read it if you don't like it. **

**So anyway the next chapter. Sorry it's short!**

* * *

I walked to Drama alone as Rick wasn't doing it. I sat down and took my headphones and iPod out of my bag. I put them on and began listening to The Sound of Music. When Miss Davis came in I shoved them back in my bag.

" Good morning," she said. " Now this isn't a full class so why don't we all introduce ourselves. We will go from the start of the register. Elizabeth."

" I'm a care kid. I love musicals and old tv shows," I said.

" You're favourite musical is the Sound of Music isn't it. Why don't you sing something from it," Miss Davis said. Sometimes I hate school they just want people to show off what they are good at. For me it's singing and acting.

" Yes Miss," I whispered. I sang My Favourite Things and smiled as everyone clapped.

I hate doing things on my own in front of people but when I hear clapping I don't mind.


	12. Chapter 12

" Everyone hats and scarfs on. It's cold and I'm sure you don't want to be sick on Christmas," Mike said, as we got out of the van. I pulled my gloves on then smiled.

" Stay with your group," Mike shouted as we walked into the Christmas market.

* * *

I took the hot chocolate from the booth and held it down for Jody. I looked down and sighed. I looked around for Rick and saw him looking around. I walked over to him.

" Jody's gone," I said.

" Come on," he said. We quickly walked around the fair. I spotted her panda hat and ran up to her. She stood beside a man and woman and was talking to them.

" Jody Jackson, how many times do you need to be told to not run away," I asked.

" I didn't mean to," she said.

" Are you her sister," the woman asked. " You shouldn't let her run off."

" I'm not her sister and like most children you look away for a second and Jody disappears," I said, glaring.

" Then where are her parents," the man asked.

" We don't know," Rick said.

" We live in a care home," I said. The man and woman looked surprised. I looked at them, glaring. The man, I've seen his face before.

" Come on, it's nearly time to meet Mike," I said. I took Jody's hand and pulled Rick by the arm.

" Are you going to tell Mike," Jody asked.

" Not this time," I said.

" But Jody its nearly Christmas so you'll have to be good or you'll get a lump of coal," Rick said.

" So no Nintendo," she said.

" No, just coal and your least favourite vegetables," I said and she made a face.

" Look at them," Jody said, pointing to a stall selling Russian dolls.

" Which one's your favourite," I asked.

" The simpsons one," she said, pointing at the set.

" I like the Santa Claus ones," I said.

" Harry would like those ones," Jody said, pointing to an animal set. While Jody was busy looking at the Russian dolls Rick looked at me.

" Did you know that man," he asked.

" I've seen his face somewhere," I said.

" It could be your dad," he said.

" No, I don't want to even think of that. He left me," I said. " Jody, as an early Christmas present you can have one set."


	13. Chapter 13

We climbed out of the van.

" Right now. You stay with your partner and we will meet in the food court at half three. It is now eleven o clock. Now go," Mike said.

" Mike. You haven't given us partners yet," Gus said.

" Right. Tee and Carmen. Gus and Johnny. Elizabeth will take Harry and Jody. Elektra and Frank. Rick and Tyler. Is that everyone," Gina said.

" Yes," Gus said. I took Harry and Jody by the hand and took them into the shopping centre.

" You have to stay beside me. It's busy. If you want to go somewhere tell me," I said. They nodded.

" Who are we getting for first," Harry asked.

" Let me see my list," I said, pulling a page from my jacket pocket. " Carmen."

" So we go to that girly shop," Jody said. I nodded and we walked towards Claire's. We walked around the shop looking for a present for Carmen. It took fifteen minutes but we emerged with three presents.

" We'll go in here and get Gina perfume," I said, pointing nodding towards the perfume shop.

" I'm not going in there. It smells," Jody said, as we reached the door.

" Alright. But stand there. You too Harry," I said, walking in. I looked around for the bottle that Gina usually used then bought it. I walked outside.

" Come on," I said. Harry and Jody walked ahead of me as I crossed Carmen and Gina off my list.

" We can get Elektra, Frank and Rick in HMV. Can't we," Harry said.

" Yep. A CD each should be alright," I said. They ran off to find CDs and I smiled.

They were the most excited about Christmas. They were the only ones who didn't know that Mike and Gina were currently buying our big Christmas presents.

I grabbed a CD for each of my friends then searched the shop for Harry and Jody. They were by the tills. We bought the CDs and put them into a bag.

" Who's next," Harry asked. I took the list out of my pocket.

" Tee," I said.

" We could get her an art set," Jody said. We walked to the art shop and I grabbed a cheap set with paints, pencils and pastels.

" Tyler's next," Jody said, taking the list out of my pocket.

This is how the next hour went. Finding out who we had to buy for then find something they'd like. Soon we had finished and by the time Hart and Jody had played in the kids area it was time to meet everyone else.


	14. Dad?

" So what are we watching," I asked, sitting down.

" I think we should watch I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus," Carmen said.

" Miracle on 34th street," Tee said.

" The Santa Claus," Tyler said.

" Nativity," I said.

" What's that," Jody asked.

" It's about a primary school who do the nativity play. It's very funny," I said.

" Elizabeth, office please," Mike said. I turned and looked at him before following him to the office.

" Is something wrong," I asked.

" We've just got a call. From your dad," Mike said.

" He's dead," I said, staring at him.

" No he isn't," Mike said.

" To me he is and I hope you told him that I hated him," I said.

" He wants to see you," Gina said.

" I don't care. I don't want to see him," I said. " Why does he take an interest in me now. He abandoned me when I was a baby and left me with an alcohol and drug addict and a murderer."

I walked out of the office and went straight to my room. I sat at my desk and began writing.

" We've finally chosen a film. Are you coming down," Rick said. I shook my head. " What did Mike want."

" My dad wants to see me," I said. The door closed.

" What's wrong with that," he asked.

" He left me. So he obviously didn't care about me. Why does he want to see me now," I asked.

" If I could see my parents I would," he said. I turned to looked at him.

" But for you it's different. You're parents cared for you until they were put in prison. My dad left me with my mum and eventually her boyfriend," I said.

" I think you should see him. I'd do it if I could," he said.

" Why should I," I asked.

" Because he's your dad. Who knows. He might take you out of the Dumping Ground," Rick said. He walked towards me.

" I don't know if I want to leave here. It's home. If I did would you stay with me while he's there," I asked.

" If Mike says yes," he said.

" Good. I wish I knew why he left me. Probably didn't want to be a father so young," I said.

" Everyone does things they regret. This might be one of those things. And even if it doesn't work out you'll have tried," Rick said.

" It's a strange thought. Seeing family for the first time," I said. I stood up and walked over to him. " Who knows I might have real brothers and sisters," I said, smiling.

" They've probably already started the film. Come on," Rick said, putting his arm around me. I nodded and we walked downstairs to the living room.


	15. Meeting him

I brushed out my hair and braided it then glanced out my window. A car pulled up and I sighed. I ran downstairs to the office. Mike looked at me.

" He's here," he said.

" I think so," I said.

" Go wait in the living room, I'll call you," he said.

" Alright," I replied. He nodded and stood up before going to the front door he hugged me. I walked to the living room and sat down.

" Are you scared," Tee asked.

" Yes, I don't know him. I can't remember anything about him. It was so tempting to wear a tank top and shorts just to show him what's happened to me," I said.

" It hasn't all been bad, it's fun sometimes," Carmen said. I nodded.

" Are you going to leave," Harry asked

" No, my home's here. That's not going to change, I don't want to move. For all I now my dad could live in China," I said. Everyone laughed.

" Maybe he won't like your sense of humour. Won't want to see you again," Elekta said.

" Elizabeth," Mike said, standing in the doorway. I stood up and followed him to the quiet room. I stood at the door. A man and woman were sitting talking to Gina.

" Elizabeth, this is your dad Dave and your step mum Eileen," Gina said.

" Hi," I mumbled, sitting beside Gina. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

" Why did you leave me," I asked.

" Elizabeth, I was sixteen when you were born, I wasn't ready to have a child," my dad said.

" So you left me with my mother and her boyfriends. Then when one of them killed her, her brother who was even worse," I said, my voice getting louder with each word.

" Elizabeth, calm down," Mike whispered.

" Elizabeth, we understand you won't want to live with us full time, but you're welcome to stay whenever you want," Eileen said.

" Is it just the two of you, isn't it," I asked.

" No, you have two sisters Beth," my dad said.

" Elizabeth. And they know that you abandoned your oldest daughter," I said.

" No, but they know that you are in care," Eileen said.

" Why do they think that is," I asked. Neither of them replied. " So you lied to them."

" I told them I only found out about you a few months ago," he said.

" What," I said.

" I only found out about you a year ago Elizabeth, your dad kept it a secret," Eileen said.

" So you didn't feel slightly guilty about leaving me. Not mentioning me for fourteen years," I said and I looked at Mike. " Can I please go," I said.

" Why don't you get a drink and cool off," he said, smiling. I nodded and stood up. I walked out of the room and ran to the kitchen. I got a glass of water and took a long drink of it. I walked into the living room and looked at my friends.

" I hate him already," I said.

" That bad," Johnny asked. I nodded and sat down.

" You weren't in there for very long," Carmen said.

" Mike told me to get a drink. I think he wanted me to cool off, he told his wife about me last year. He didn't even look slightly sorry for forgetting about me," I said.

" Thought you said parents weren't needed," Elektra said.

" I did but you all have a parent of some type and you know they do care about you. You've known who your mum and dad are. I've found out who my dad is and he doesn't even care that he hasn't seen me since I was a baby. I can't even remember him," I whispered. " Maybe I could pretend to have a headache so I don't have to go back in there."

" I think you should go back in. One of us could go in with you," Tee said.

" I know, so who's coming with me," I said. No one said anything. " Never mind." I walked out of the room. I paused by the front door, I wonder if I could sneak out.

" Elizabeth." I turned around and smiled.

" What," I said.

" I'll stand at the door," Rick said.

" Thanks," I said, before going into the room again. I sat down and looked at my feet.

" Elizabeth, we think the best thing for you to do would be coming to live with us and forgetting about here. What do you think," dad asked.

" What. No. Never. I don't want to see you again," I said. I stood up and ran out of the room. I went into my bedroom and lay on the bed. The floor creaked and I knew someone was standing beside me.

" You're getting a chance to leave and you're not taking it," Rick said.

" No. It was too quick. And I couldn't forget the Dumping Ground," I said. " It wouldn't be right. They must want me for something. A child minder for their kids or something. I like it here. I don't want to leave. I'll leave when I'm out of the system but till then I'm staying at the dumping ground. I couldn't leave everyone." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and sat up.

" You should try to get to know him. He might not be so bad," Rick said. " Visit every few months or something then you can still stay here." I nodded and smiled at him. He sat beside me and put his arms around me.

" I suppose you're right," I said. " I should go back down."

I stood up and walked downstairs to the quiet room.


End file.
